Return of the Dragon
by Special-Jonin23
Summary: Naruto had just witness the death of someone he calls a brother. As rage starts to consume his soul an ancient bloodline comes forth forever changing his life and world. Ancient enemies come to end his life but will he have the strength to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**OK HERE IS MY DBZ AND NARUTO X-OVER I HOPE YOU LIKE IT AS MUCH AS I LIKE MAKING IT. **

**AS FOR THE PAIRING ITS GOING TO BE A THREE GIRL HAREM BETWEEN NARUTO AND SASUKE.**

**FOR NARUTO ITS FEMHAKU AND TWO O.C**

**SASUKE I WILL GIVE YOU A CHANCE TO PAIR HIM UP WITH THREE GIRLS JUST NO SAKURA AS SHE WILL BE A POWER HUNGRY SLUT IN THIS ONE.**

=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-CHAPTER ONE: OLD BLOODLINES NEW BEGINNINGS-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Rage, was all that Naruto could feel at this moment. Why? Because his only 'real friend' had jumped in front of an attack that was meant for him. He saw how Sasuke slowly fell to the ground covered in senbon needles. "Why?" was all he could say as he caught him before the needles went deeper into his flesh.

"I don't know my body just acted on its own." Sasuke replied but was thinking _"Naruto you are my only true friend, because even in a sea of people I was alone and you came and saved me from my loneliness. You are the only one who really understood my pain and for that I thank you. My only regret is that I will not kill my brother but maybe..._" Sasuke coughed up some blood before he spoke again "Itachi...my brother...is the name of the man I want to kill."

Naruto looked as Sasuke eyes closed for the very last time, never to open again or so he thought. "I understand." was all he said as he stood up and faced the masked ninja they were fighting.

"This the first time you saw a friend die right, don't worry the pain lessens as time goes by but unfortunately your time is up."

The masked ninja was going to say more but was stopped by an enraged Naruto. "SHUT UP! He was my friend, my only friend. He was like a brother, no he was my brother, and for you to talk about him like that I am **GOING TO KILL YOU!**" and what came forth was power that no one had felt in over fourteen years.

Red, tainted chakra began to pour out of Naruto's body and began to encircle him, at the top of the vortex was a fox head with a sinister smile on its face. Meanwhile inside the deep recesses of Naruto's mind a fox smiled at the scene before it. "Yes, drown in your own hate, give in to the rage. Summit to my powers, use my power, and once you use my power y**ou are MINE!**" the fox whispered.

Kakashi who was fighting Zabuza at the time felt the fox evil chakra and began to get worried. He knew that Naruto was not the fox in fact he knew who Naruto really was and where his origins come from. It was a secret that few knew, even the third had no idea who Naruto really was. He felt a cold sensation go down his spine as he felt the evil chakra come forth. He was not worried about that he was worried at what came next. As the fox was powerful, the Ape within Naruto was godlike. Sakura who was the weakest of the group also felt this power and thought that Sasuke had finally let loose his hidden power, how wrong she was.

Naruto stood there with the evil taint that was the fox's chakra wrapping around him, Haku was beginning to get worried as she saw the rage, and the intent in his eyes. She knew she was going to die at the hands of this monster...yes monster it was the only thing that she could name what she was seeing. Naruto let out a enraged yell that sent a feeling of dread down everyone's spine, even the animals in the forest were silent as to not feel the wrath of this predator.

Naruto saw red as he looked at the masked Haku, he felt rage, sadness, guilt, and hate. Yes Naruto for the first time in fourteen years felt hate...hate for the way people treated him, hate to himself for not being able to save his friend, and hate for the one who took his friend away from him.

As his mind began to slip into madness he heard a faint whisper in the sea of noise of his despair. At first he could not make out what the whisper was saying but as he began to zone out the other noises it became clearer. "Naruto, don't fall into despair for if you do you will surely fall. Remember who you are and protect whats yours...Remember...who...you...are...my son."

Naruto's mind suddenly went silent, he tried to find anything thing to pull him from the silence and darkness when suddenly two statues appeared in front of him. He walked up them and began to look over them. Suddenly a voice boomed over him. **"Pick your destiny young one, pick the Fox and become the sword, you will make the world who wronged you red with the blood of the enemy. You will rise as King and be hated by all your subjects. Pick the Ape and become the shield, protector of the innocent, you will be loved by all and your enemies will tremble before your might. What is your choice?"**

Naruto turned to the fox statue and noticed it was the Kyuubi smiling evilly at him then suddenly it began to move. "Pick me and fulfill your destiny, they will never love you at least make them fear you. Love is for the weak, kindness will make you weak. Give in to the hate, give in to your desires and everything you ever wanted will be yours." it said as it circled around Naruto using its tail to playfully swipe on his skin. After saying what it wanted it returned to its spot and turned to stone.

The ape came to life and walked up to Naruto. "Pick me and become a shield for the innocent as your ancestors did. Use my power to awaken your hidden bloodline. You will be loved by the innocent and feared by those who wish to hurt them. Hate would only make so strong but love and compassion can make you as strong as you need to be." then he walked to his spot and became stone.

"**Pick you destiny young warrior." **The voice said. Naruto saw a shadow over the statues. It seemed to notice that Naruto was looking at it and lowered its head to reveal itself.

Naruto saw a large reptilian head get closer to his person. It became obvious that the lizard type thing was a dragon. "**What do you choose"** it said. Naruto thought for a minute before he answered "I chose the path of..."

Meanwhile out in the real world everyone stopped fighting as they were looking at the teen in front of them yelling and growl. The evil red chakra had almost consumed him, then suddenly they could see golden specks within the red. As the seconds passed the specks became more pronounced. Kakashi knew what was happening. He had a little smile as he knew that 'his' clan was coming back. For the next ten minutes no one dared to move.

Meanwhile thousands of light years away two drifting space pods suddenly powered up, inside both pods we find two females with brown hair in cryo-stasis. They have been like this for over thousands of years, being that the pods had a self generating power core, that if not damaged could run forever. The pods main computer suddenly began to track the huge power spike that was similar to that of its cargo. After locking in the coordinates they both power up the thrusters. It would take them one month for them to reach the planet. Inside the two female's brain functions began to fire up from the power surge, small smiles began to form on their faces. "_Soon my mate, soon we will be together." _Both thought before the pods vanished.

Back on Earth, Naruto was now encased in a cocoon of chakra. Said chakra was divided into two colors, one red and the other golden. These forces were spinning around each other almost as if battling each other that it started to pick up hurricane force winds. Everyone could now clearly see Naruto as the surrounding area of the mist was blown away. After waiting for what seemed hours an explosion rocked the whole village. A Golden light shot straight up into the atmosphere, which was seen by millions of people. In a dark cave deep in Rice country a man with a snake like appearance smiled and licked his lips. In another cave in Rain nine shadows shuddered in fear, many saying they were going into hiding and could not continue.

Back in Wave the light dissipated and in the epicenter of the explosion was Naruto. The golden chakra was now circling around him making him look like a god of some sorts. His body had changed drastically, his body was more muscular, and had no body fat what so ever. His face had become more mature and feral with the whiskers, which cause the two girls to blush and get a little hot between the legs.

Naruto looked at his new appearance and smiled as he could feel the power coursing through his whole being. "So much power," he said with a deep baritone voice which made the girls affliction worse "with this power I will protect everyone no matter the cost."

Kakashi and Zabuza could only watch with fascination as Naruto flexed his muscles and made a fist. His whole shirt had been ripped off and they could see all his muscles be come tense and lax as he moved which got the attention of the girls present.

Naruto turned to the masked ninja and began to walk towards her. Haku suddenly realized that she was in danger decided to give up by removing her mask and bowing as low as she can. As she can feel his power and how dangerous he had become. Naruto froze when he saw this, he was about to attack that is until he saw her face. "Its you." he said as he picked up the now shivering girl. "Why?" was all he asked.

"I do this because I am nothing but a tool. To be used by her master as he sees fit, and when no longer of use thrown away by destroying her." Haku only said with sadness dripping from her voice. "I am Zabuza's tool, to kill and to destroy is my only duty, that is until I am a little older then I would have another job to fulfill."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing, she was practically a slave. She had lost her sense of self to serve another. She had giving up her happiness and freedom but why?

"You must be wondering why I chose this life? It wasn't because I was bought or anything like that. My life was great for the first few years of my life, I had a mother who I loved very much and a father who I respected. But all that changed when I activated my cursed bloodline, the ability to control water to my will. With this bloodline I could make water do anything, even freeze it. Many believe that I have the Hyoton bloodline but that is not true." Everyone was shocked to hear this even Zabuza whose heart was beginning to melt as this girl was pouring her heart out to someone who was supposed to be an enemy. She was telling everyone how she felt, she never told him these things and for some reason it hurt him.

He didn't mean for the girl to act and feel this way but growing up in a hateful and unforgiving world he did not know how cope with raising a child. "I had shown my mother what I have done only for her to beat me, after she finished she began to hug me and tell me she was sorry. She made me promise that I would never use this power again but it was too late. My father had seen me use it and kill my mother for it as she was the carrier of the bloodline. He then came after me but I killed him and the mob that was with him."

Sakura could not believe the story, to have something like that and hated for it, she could not stop the tears from falling. It wasn't her fault that she had those powers, so why was she hated.

"For a time I lived off the trash of others, forsaken by the villagers I was cast out. They did not want trash like me to pollute their streets. I roamed the country side for months living off the land until I reached a city near Mist. It was at that time I was found by Zabuza who knew of my power but did not hate me for it, in fact he wanted it. He told me that I was his now and my power was his to use. It was that day I had found a new purpose in life even if it meant I would only be a tool." she finished with tears freely flowing down her face, "But know I am broken and useless as I was all those years ago. I have no purpose in life so please Naruto-kun finish me and free me from this pain."

Naruto took a couple of steps back as she told her story, he was surprised at what she had asked of him. She wanted him to kill her because she had no purpose in life no more. He began to power up his ki and charged Haku.

Haku closed her eyes and waited for the death blow but it never came, what she felt was a pair of strong arms circling her waist and she felt them pull her toward a warm wall of flesh. She opened her eyes and saw that Naruto had pulled her into a hug, she at first began to struggle but finally just began to melt into his embrace and tears began to fall.

"Haku-chan never think your someones tool again, I don't care what you may think your just Haku. Your the same girl who I spoke to in the forest, one who was full of life and kindness. Even if it was just that one time we spoke its effect had lived in my heart and shortly after found that I could not stop thinking about you. It hurts me that you think of yourself as nothing but a tool." Naruto whispered into Haku's ear which caused her to blush. Then she began to cry clutching onto Naruto as if he was a life preserver.

Everyone watch then scene and had different reactions to what they were seeing.

"_How dare she hug him like that, he like me first and I would have probably let him take me on a date someday." _ was the selfish pink-haired bitch named Sakura.

"_Haku-chan I am happy that you have finally found someone. You got it wrong as I would have never taken you to my bed as I see you as my precious daughter," _ Zabuza.

"_Finally the Namikaze clan can come back in full force. But I wonder why his power is so strong I must speak with the alliance once we return. Also the third is going to shit himself when he finds out who Naruto really is. The girl would be perfect to sire the future heir of the Namikaze clan." Kakashi._

The moment was interrupted by some one clapping. Everyone turn to face the person who was clapping and found that it was Gato and in front of him was a small army of thugs and samurai. "What a beautiful scene but I am a busy man and I need thing to speed up a little bit." then he began to leer at Haku with lust in his eyes. "But I promise to take things nice and slow with you my dear, and after I am done I will let my board members have a little taste as well." This would be one of the last things he would say today.

Suddenly killer intent poured over the area, some from Zabuza and Kakashi but it was small compared to the amount Naruto was producing. It was so much that it brought Sasuke from the brink of death only for him to pass out from the sheer weight of it. Gato was scared stiff by the shear pressure he was feeling, but quickly schooled his emotions. He ordered his men to attack and kill the men but leave the girls as he wanted to have a little fun later. Naruto once again powered up from the shear rage of that statement. The golden aura could be seen once again and his hair was spiked.

In a blink of an eye he disappeared from the group and reappeared in front of the charging army, Kakashi could not believe the speed that Naruto had displayed. Naruto used his new found speed as a distraction and with a single punch to the face killed the bandit. He hit him with such force that the teeth from his mouth came out the back of his skull. Many of the bandits saw this and were frighten as they knew that feat had to take a lot of brute strength and force. But just as quickly as the fear came it was replaced with cockiness as they out numbered him greatly. They charged once again to take out Naruto but were once again stopped in their tracks by an ungodly amount of pressure. Naruto was getting tired of dealing with the group and he could already feel that he was losing power with every passing second. He raised his hand, and gather some of his K.I. To the palms of his hand.

Then he heard a small whisper in the back of his mind, "_Son, spin and flatten the energy until it forms a disk." _The feminine voice said and Naruto did as he was told. Soon the energy was about the size of a regular Frisbee. _"Now with you free hand place your palm on top of the disk and push it away from you body with as much force as you can muster. Remember to keep in mind your targets, the disk will do the rest."_

Again Naruto did as he was told and the results shocked everyone present. They watched as Naruto launch the disk made of pure energy at the bandits. They stared as the disk cut the men completely in half, then the disk began to return for another pass. In seconds three hundred men laid dead, the cuts were do perfect that even the best blade in the world couldn't even begin to come close. Gato was the only one that had escaped the attack.

Gato saw how his men were killed in mere seconds by the blond haired boy, he cursed his luck and knew that if he did not do something then he would die today. He finally decided to swallow his pride and ask for forgiveness the best way a corrupt businessmen can, by throwing money at the problem.

"Please don't kill me, I was only kidding about what I told that girl." Gato saw that Naruto had yet to stop his advance. "I will give you anything you want money, land, power, girls...boys?" this over course only made Naruto pissed even further.

Naruto raised his right hand and gather his remaining energy, a bright ball of energy appeared. Again the voice began to speak only it was masculine this time. _"Concentrate the ball into a more compact form, good now move the ball to the point of your pointer finger" _In which Naruto did moving the pea sized compressed energy ball. _"Now carefully aim the ball at your target once hit throw the target as far as you can and watch the fireworks."_

Naruto aimed the energy ball at Gato and shot it down his throat then two seconds later sent Gato flying into the air. As Gato hit the highest point of his flight he felt something expand in his body. The last thing he thought was...who cares really. Everyone watched as the a huge explosion erupted in the air. They felt the ground shake by the shear size of it and knew that if that explosion were to be on the ground then their village would have been nothing but a crater.

Naruto turned around and saw everyone look at him with shock and a little fear but soon faded to happiness as they were now free from the reign of Gato. Naruto looked at Haku as she sported a huge blush in her face, not knowing the reason for the blush he fainted as his energy had run out. The last thing he heard was "Naruto-kun!" coming from two females.

One week had passed since the fight on the unfinished bridge of Wave. Sasuke had awaken to find out that Naruto had unlocked a bloodline limit, he was happy for his brother but at the same time jealous because of the power boast he received was huge compared to his. If he had followed the dark path he was on before Naruto had beaten some sense into his head then he would have tried to steal that power. He scoffed at the notion that power could just be handed over. He knew that to have real power you must work hard for it, power is earned not given. Borrowed power could never beat true power earned.

Naruto had yet to awaken from his coma, and it worried Kakashi and Haku. Haku had never left his side only to go to clean up and eat. This made Sakura very angry as she wanted to spend some alone time with Naruto. She did not really like Naruto it was his new power that attracted her to him. It was a known fact that the Haruno clan were all power hungry whores, and they would spread their legs if it meant they can have some form of power and prestige.

In almost every clan in Konoha there was sure to be at least one Haruno in their mists. Of course their were some exceptions like the Inukuza, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, Uchiha, and the Namikaze clan. Sakura's mother had once told her that she almost bedded the last Namikaze before some red haired slut from Whirlpool came and ruined her chance.

It was one of the reasons why she hated Naruto with a passion as his family name was Uzumaki same as the woman. She never pieced together that Naruto and the woman where related by the bond of Mother and child which in turn meant that he was the last heir of the Namikaze. Had she known she would have sent her daughter after Naruto instead of Sasuke as the Namikaze were like royalty and the Uchiha peasants. Now for the villagers to hold the Uchihas in such a high station says volumes as to what they felt for the Namikaze.

Sakura knew that Naruto had more power than Sasuke and that made her very attracted to him. Kakashi knew that Sakura was going after the blond and had made Sakura do extra training to make sure that she stayed away from Naruto. He knew that Haku was the best choice for Naruto and he was going to try his best that he could for the two to get together. He had informed Zabuza of who and what Naruto really was and was excited to find out that his daughter had fallen in love with what could be the most powerful being on the planet. Then after hearing the warning about his female student also made a promise to make sure that girl stayed away from his daughter's future happiness.

Haku watched as Naruto slept occasionally she would caress his face. She knew from the moment that they had met that something was there. After she returned to the hideout she could not get the blond out of her head, when she slept she would dream of him, when awake she would have daydreams about him and the family that they would raise together. This went for the whole week before the battle, Zabuza had asked her if she was alright because of it.

Naruto had started to wake from his slumber when he felt a soft warm sensation on his face. He leaned into the feeling trying to get more out of it when he heard an "eep". He finally opened his eyes and was met with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

"Hello Haku-chan." he croaked as his throat was dry. Haku tried to give him a glass of water only to find out that he still could not move his arms and most of his body due to the strain he was placed under. Quickly understanding the situation she carefully poured some water into Naruto's mouth.

"Welcome to the living Naruto-kun." Haku smiled

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked as he tried to sit up but failed until Haku helped him sit up.

"Its been one week Naruto-kun."

"One week I must have been tired." he whispered.

"More like drained." a voice said from the doorway.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei." Naruto replied "what do you mean drained?"

"Well it happens when someone from your clan awakens their bloodline limit." Kakashi explained not knowing that in the next room Sakura and Sasuke was listening in.

"Clan?, then that means that you know who my parents were then?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yes but I was told by your father and mother not to tell you until your had unlocked you bloodline limit which you have. Your father's name was Minato Namikaze." at this Sakura gasped "and your mother was Kushina Uzumaki, sadly she died when you were born due to complications. Now your bloodline origins are different than the others," Naruto listen with great interest "Your origins are not from this world rather from another. Thousands of years ago there was a planet named Vegeta, and on this planet lived a powerful warrior race name the Saiyans. For millions of years this race conquered other planets for the shear pleasure of fighting."

Naruto could not believe what he was hearing his whole life was turned upside down by the knowledge that he was not entirely human, he continued to listen to Kakashi's story.

"Then something happened on planet Vegeta that made a small portion of it inhabitants evacuate. They made it to this planet in which they name Edos. They were met with some of the local residents of the planet, humans, in their primitive state of mind had made the Saiyans to be gods from the sky. The Saiyans for some reason took pity on our race and taught us in their ways. They taught us how to hunt more efficiently and how to farm for a more stable food supply. They taught them the art of fighting and other skills. They tried to teach us the way of KI but they never got the hang of it, instead they created another energy called Chakra which was a bastardized version of KI. As time went on the people of the land began to create better weapons and techniques."

Kakashi took this time to look at Naruto so that he could gauge his reaction only to see that Naruto was hanging on his every word so he decided to continue the history lesson.

"Over time the people saw that the Saiyans were not Gods but mortal as they were as the elderly were beginning to die. As time went on many of the Saiyans began to mate with the humans creating half breeds, that they called "Spartans." These Spartans went on to create a huge empire spanning many continents as they were stronger than most human civilizations. As a matter of fact all of the Elemental Countries once belonged to the Spartan Empire, many centuries of war had finally put a toll on the Empire that it collapsed on itself. Now the Spartan people did not die out only broke into smaller bands and became nomads finding other Spartan groups to fight as their need for warfare could not be quenched."

Haku and the other were listening and they could not believe what they were hearing. Could such a race exist and if so what does that have to do with Naruto.

Kakashi continued "Over time the numbers of Spartans began to dwindle until there was no more Spartans left or so we thought. Centuries after the last Spartan died in battle another small village was found filled with Spartan children, it was then that we discovered that some of the Saiyans had survived but we don't know how. Then the cycle continued this happen three different times each time more violent than the other. It wasn't until a huge earthquake that we discovered how they survived for so long. Deep within the mountain that they landed on was a huge compound, in this compound we found a room filled with tube like beds, from what we translated it was called a cro-stasis room. The Saiyans had put themselves to sleep for long periods of time, only coming out to mate with the human when their descendants had died out. When we found the room it had only two babies in them, by their chambers were the names Uzumaki a female, and Namikaze, male. So you can see where this is going?"

It took Naruto a while to process the information, from what he gathered his ancestors were once called Saiyans an ancient race that had came from the skies, they mated with the humans to create another race called Spartans, another warrior race though not as powerful as a true Saiyan but still quite fearsome. So by that definition that meant he was one of these Spartans, though the last part of the story confused him. They found the ancient compound of the Saiyans filled with cro-stasis chamber but only found two infants one named Uzumaki like his name and the name of his mother, and another was Namikaze which from what Kakashi said was his fathers name then that meant that he was a true Saiyan. Naruto went completely pale as pieced everything.

"It can't be."

"Yes Naruto you are the Last true Saiyan of planet Edos. Now you must understand that Saiyans live a very long time as Minato was hitting 600 by the time you were born and Kushina was about 550. Minato did have other females before he met up with your mother. He had created a clan in his image and would later go on to create the hidden village of the Leaf. Your mother on the other hand had only three lovers in her life but it was enough to create the Uzumaki clan but on a smaller scale. She would later met up with your father in which he would defeat her in battle and become his life mate. Sadly the Uzumaki clan had long died out because of in fighting and Kushina's refusal to mate another male. The Namikaze all died out in the Kyuubi attack along with you father. And you know the rest, though I will tell you this in the brief time that I had met your parents I could tell that your mother loved your father very much, same with your father if we go by what he did to councilman Danzo."

"What does that old fart have to do with this." Naruto growled out as he had met the man many times, each time he tried to force him to join his Root ninja.

"He tried to force your mother into his breeding program, Minato found out and well you see how is in bandages," Naruto nodded his head, "Well lets just say he did not get crippled in the war like he wants others to believe." Kakashi chuckled as he remembered quite fondly that day. He had just became genin and Minato was going to take his team out to celebrate but first he was going to pick up his girlfriend at the time. Only to find Danzo and his Root trying to subdue the red head. What happen next was one of the worst beating Kakashi had ever and will ever see.

Kakashi could see the rage building in Naruto's eyes, he could feel the pressure build in the small room. So much pressure that he did not doubt that he would lose consciousness any second. "THAT BASTARD I WILL KILL HIM,...NO I WILL TORTURE HIM UNTIL HE ASKS FOR THE SWEET RELEASE OF DEATH TO CLAIM HIM." Naruto yelled as his eyes began to bleed red.

Haku seeing him in such a state began to stroke his whiskered cheek which seemed to calm him down. She softly giggled when he began to purr and lead into her touch. Kakashi seeing that Naruto was calm again began to speak again.

"As I was saying Danzo would be forever crippled but that does not mean he does not still hold much power, as you have already seen." Kakashi stated "I must warn you that once the council finds out what you are they will try to use your power to boost their own. You must not let them walk over you, you mighty clan must not be used for the gain of the greedy but the protection of the village. I hope you understand your position, and protect those around you." Kakashi warned as he got up and walked out of the room leaving Naruto and Haku to think over what they had just learned.

Sasuke and Sakura had heard everything and wondered how much power Naruto actually had. For Sasuke it was a blow to his ego but was happy that his brother finally learned where he came form even though he was not human it did not change the fact that they shared a common goal. The protection of the village of Konoha, he would ask Naruto if he could train with him later that day but now he knew that he needed to spend some time with Haku.

Sakura was actually giddy by the fact that she was teamed up with who could possibly be the most powerful man on the face of the planet. She knew that once she seduced Naruto she would be the most powerful woman and could do anything she wanted. Her mother would finally have access to the Namikaze fortune. First she had to get Naruto alone but she knew that her sensei and that ice bitch was interfering, she had to do something fast or her chances will dwindle and she would have to settle for the Uchiha.

Naruto slowly got out of bed with the help of Haku, who was blushing the whole time as he was just in his boxers. After managing to get him dressed they went down stairs to see if Naruto could get something to eat. After the blushing Tsunami fed the hungry Saiyan they went to see the village and assess the damage.

Naruto in matter if days had become the most famous person in Wave everywhere he went people cheered and praised him. Children would come and tried to get him to teach them something, the females of the village tried to seduce him into their beds but Haku made quick work to them. This went on for the next three days but it came time for the Konoha ninjas and the missing nins to return to Konoha.

Almost everyone had tears in their eyes as they watch their hero walk down the bridge. "We still need a name for this bridge." one of the villager stated. "How bout the Great Naruto Bridge." another yelled. With every villager agreeing on the name they commissioned a plaque to be placed at each end of the bridge.

On the other side of the galaxy two more Saiyans fought on a small planet, named Earth. Vegeta and Goku had long come to terms that Earth was their new home. They also came to terms that they were the last of the great Saiyan race and even though they loved their sons they were just half breeds and sooner or later their saiyan blood would thin out before completely vanish. As they were about to punch each other in the face they were hit by a sudden and familiar power source.

"What the Hell was that?" Vegeta asked as he looked around.

"I have no idea but it seems familiar," Goku replied as he too looked around. Suddenly a hover car came into view. As the car got closer they could make out the driver it was Vegeta's mate Bulma.

"Hey guys we have been looking for you for awhile." Bulma said as she got out of the car. The she noticed that both Saiyans were looking into the sky.

"_Could it be, can there be more of our race still alive, I know this power and it could only be from another Saiyan who achieved the next level." _Vegeta thought. "_I must find him or her, but where this power seems so far away."_

"_Wow this power is so strong but I wonder why I know this power, as if it was a part of me," _Goku thought never realizing that he was picking up the power of his kin being he was raised human and had just recently came into contact with another Saiyan. "_I must find out who this person is but he or she seems so far away maybe King Kai can find the source." _

"Guys come one let go home Chichi is worried Goku, you haven't been home for a week and you know how she is." Bulma said as she got closer to the two Saiyans worried as they had yet moved from their position. "Goku, what the matter?"

"_I see King Kai so he is a Saiyan like us but he was born on another planet. Can you tell me how far he is from our planet?" _Goku asked

"_Yes from your current technology it would take you one year to reach the Planet Edo. Oddly enough the planet itself seems to be an exact clone of Earth it even has humans on the Planet. Makes you wonder how two different planets on opposite side of the galaxy can have the exact same species on them also the power source you picked up is about three weeks old and severely decayed, makes you wonder how powerful this Saiyan really is for the run off to reach you guys." _King Kai explained as he 'downloaded' the coordinate of the planet into Goku's brains.

"_Yes I can not wait to finally met him."_ Goku replied.

After breaking off the link he looked at Vegeta who was currently taking to his mate. "Vegeta guess what I believe that power we felt is from another Saiyan. A pure blooded one at that, he is on the other side of the galaxy."

"Yes I figured as much, how long do you think it would take us to reach the planet he is on?" Vegeta asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well from what King Kai said about a year using the current technology, so what do you say another space trip. I want to met this new Saiyan." Goku asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"Yes I believe we must go and see this long lost kinsman of ours." Vegeta replied.

"Oh no you don't you are not leaving me behind again, we are going as well." Bulma yelled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"And who is this we woman." Vegeta replied.

"Well I believe Chichi is going to come seeing that Goku here has not been going home, along with her two sons, I myself with little Trunks, of course. Just think of it as a family vacation, dear." Bulma replied.

"Tch fine woman I guess I have been denying you as a mate and my son as a father." Vegeta could not believe how soft he had gotten all because of his fiery mate, but he still loved her even is he did not say it.

Back on Planet Edo Naruto and his team had finally reached the walls of Konoha they had a little problem with Zabuza entering the village but Kakashi said that he would take full responsibility of something goes wrong. After a short walk down the village they finally found themselves in front of the Hokage's office.

After the long report on the mission Zabuza was given a three months probation and the rank of Chunnin until the three months are up then he would be ranked Jonin. Haku was given full residency and the option to be a civilian or ninja. She asked to be assigned to Naruto's team as a med-nin, which the Hokage agreed seeing that the team was a heavy combat team.

After dismissing the team Sakura went home to tell her mother what she had learned. Sasuke went back to his apartment seeing that he could not live on the compound because it brought back to many memories. Naruto and Kakashi stayed behind as they needed to speak with the Hokage. Naruto had asked Haku to wait outside while Zabuza stated he needed to look for a place to live.

"Old man we need to talk..."

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ALSO I WILL BE TAKING VOTES FOR SASUKE PAIRING:

HERE IS SOME WHO I THINK WILL WORK INO, TENTEN, HINATA, KARIN, SHION, KURENAI OR ANKO. IF THERE ONE I DID NOT MENTION PLEASE TELL ME AND I WILL ADD IT TO THE LIST REMEMBER ONLY THREE WILL WIN.


	2. Chapter 2

"Old man we need to talk." Naruto said as he looked directly at the picture of the Fourth. Sarutobi saw this and was nervous.

"About what Naruto?" he asked as he pulled his pipe out and lit it.

"My heritage and inheritance." was what Naruto simply said. Sarutobi cursed and was trying to find a way to get out of spilling the beans. "and if you don't give it to me I will defect."

This of course angered the third who does this genin think he was talking to. "How.." and was silenced by the sheer amount of pressure that Naruto was producing then he finished. "and become Konoha's enemy, and trust me I have the power to bring this village to its knees. For far too long this village has pushed be around but no longer I want what is mine."

"Hokage-sama it would be in your best interest to comply with his request. I know for a fact that Naruto has the power to do what he said and more. His race is a race you do not want as a enemy." Kakashi said deciding to give the third a fair warning.

"What do you mean?" The third asked. Then Kakashi decided to retell the story of the Saiyans and Spartans. Sarutobi was speechless to think that Minato and Kushina were the last of these Saiyans well not the last. Not only that but with the DNA of humans and this race produced the Spartans, he had fought Spartans in the past and he knew how fierce they fought. Last he knew a small amount of Spartans were left in the world. A clan once lived in Konoha before the Kyuubi attack he also had a feeling another clan was also in the village.

The thing that got Sarutobi was that Naruto was not an ordinary Saiyan he was a transcended one, he had reached the level no other Saiyan had ever reached in his race he was a God among them and it scared him to no end for he knew that if any Saiyans were still alive then they will come to seek out Naruto and join his clan. Naruto would have the power to take over the world if he wanted and there would no one to stop him. And all he wanted was what denied to him his name.

"Fine Naruto I will release everything that is yours to you. I must warn you once the village catches wind of who you are they will try to use you and your new found powers please don't kill anybody." the Third said sadly knowing that he was beat.

"I'll try it is all I can promise." Naruto answered as he pocketed the scrolls he got from the Hokage. "Now if you excuse me I have guests to escort." and with that he bowed and left the office.

"Kakashi do you think he will become a problem in the future?" the elderly man asked.

"Only if you provoke him or what is his. I'll tell you now that girl is his so tell your council that she is off limits or else your precious village will be nothing but a smoking crater by the time he is finished," Kakashi answered "Good day Hokage-sama." and he vanished.

Sakura had finally finished telling her mother about what she learned about Naruto and to say she was surprised was an understatement. How could she so blind and ignorant, she could have had the son of the Fourth under her thumb, be it as a mate or son in law. Though she like the idea of having the boy in her bed better. Fuck Sakura she had her assignment and she hadn't been laid in years.

"Sakura honey you are to still go after the Uchiha, someone like Naruto-kun is to much man for you." she said with a little lust in her voice.

Sakura of coursed bowed to her mothers command, though she was a little disappointed that she had to go after the Uchiha and not the Namikaze it still meant she would be a powerful woman in Konoha. "Yes mother." and with that she left her mother's room and prepare for the next plan to get the Uchiha's attention. Not noticing that someone was watching the two.

"I see that Sakura has finally showed her true colors, I must report this to Sasuke-kun." the watcher said before vanishing.

Sasuke was making dinner when he felt a presence in his living room. "Report." was all he said as he continued to cut some meat to add to the dish he was making.

"It is as you feared Sasuke-kun. Sakura had told her mother and she decided to make a play for his bed and power. Sakura on the other hand is still on you though please be careful those Haruno whores will do anything for power. Do not accept anything from them they have been known to drug male to have their ways with them. While they take pills to make them extra fertile to tie the man down to them." the figure which turn out to be female reported with a little concern at the end.

"I know all about the tactics of those people. My clan has for years been the target of their greed and have documented their attempts, but your concerns are noted and appreciated my hime." Sasuke said as he hugged the female.

"I am just scared that she will someday finally manage to take you to your bed."

"Now you know better than anybody that place is only reserved for you and my himes Ino-chan. Never forget that, I will always be thankful for your friendship during those dark years. You and the others were the light in my hour of darkness." Sasuke then kissed Ino with as much passion as she could muster. After kissing for three minutes they broke apart. "Stay tonight?" he asked in which she nodded, they ate dinner and went to sleep in eat others arms.

Naruto had finally given his guest the grand tour of the Namikaze compound which consisted of sixteen houses and a mansion. Zabuza had decided to live the farest house while Haku after speaking with Naruto decided to stay with him to keep him company.

She had chosen the closest room to her crush which was right next to his, it was even connect to his which she couldn't help but think perverted thoughts of her sneaking into his room. After settling they decided to go to the market to restock the kitchen and to get some things for Haku.

As they walked Naruto could not help but see the looks of lust aimed at him by the females and ones aimed at Haku by the males. Suddenly Kiba who was shopping for his mother spotted what seemed to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen and decided that she was his bitch.

"Well hello beautiful, what is your name?" Kiba smoothly said thinking he was all that, never noticing Naruto staring at him anger clearly seen in his eyes.

"Haku." was all she said in a quiet tone, which to all who heard her thought it was like an angel speaking.

"My name is Kiba, and this is Akamaru my partner." he introduced himself and his puppy which barked cutely at the girl. "Pleasure to meet you. Why don't we go somewhere and better introduce ourselves." he finished in what he thought was his seductive tone but made him sound more like a rapist. He was about to grab Haku by the arm to led her away when he felt searing pain on his wrist.

Naruto had about enough of the mutt, as if he was going to let the innocent and pure Haku go anywhere with the pervert. Kiba had plenty of bitches to chose from, that Ayane girl from his clan liked him a lot and yet he was putting the move on his girl. _"My girl where that come from." _he thought.

"Kiba if you wish to leave here with both arms I suggest you do not touch Haku." Naruto said with a murderous tone which Haku picked up and could not help but blush. To add insult to injury he squeezed his wrists until a snap was heard.

Kiba could not believe how aggressive Naruto was being. He had no idea that Haku was with him but after standing next to her he could clearly smell Naruto's scent all over her. Then he felt his wrist snap and could not help but scream at the pain. "Ok Naruto I'm sorry I did not know she was with you, please let go." to which he did. He watched as the anger left his eyes and took Haku into his arms and walked off with out saying anything more.

It had been three months since the return of Team seven from the land of Wave, and the news of Naruto's heritage was wildly spreading through the village. Many of the villagers were surprised in finding out that the boy they blamed for almost thirteen years was the son of the man who saved them, and they felt like shit for it. Many of the clans were thinking of a way to get some more power out of this situation, most of the clans had female members but the ones with female heiresses were in better standings to get power.

Sayuki Haruno had already made her first move on the boy by breaking into his compound and tried to rape him to get his seed. Haku who happened to be in the next room heard the window open and went to investigate only to find an older woman fondling the still sleeping Naruto. After kicking and freezing the shit of the woman Haku sealed off the entire compound and stayed in Naruto's room the entire night.

When Naruto woke the next morning he found that Haku had slipped into his bed and was sleeping very close to his body. He found that he really enjoyed the closeness and warmed that Haku's body produced and went back to sleep basking in the presence that was Haku.

Haku awoke from what she thought was the best sleep she had ever had, only to find that she was sleeping on Naruto's muscular chest. Seeing that Naruto was still asleep she tried to leave before he woke up, only to find that Naruto was awake. After apologizing Naruto told her that it was OK and that he enjoyed her company and wouldn't mind if it happened again. After that they both slept in the same bed, Haku never telling him what happen that night that led to them sleeping in the same bed.

Sakura was having a bad time trying to get Sasuke to sleep with her, her mission and livelihood depended on her conceiving a child. The only reason she even became a shinobi was because Sasuke needed a strong woman to help rebuild the clan.

She had no interest in the village itself only the power it could provide her, she was driven by greed and lust as was her family. Sasuke had paid her no attention in these last three months, and it pissed her off to no end. He seemed more distant than usual and was often sighing as if he missed someone. Could he have found someone, was her chances at an easier life slipping through her hands? At this she was getting very nervous and things at home were not better. Her mother came home one day shivering and bleeding spouting things about ice whores and shit. She never asked what had happened but she knew that Haku was involved. All she knew that she needed to do something soon or all her plans for the future were fucked.

DEEP IN SPACE.

Goku and Vegeta were sparing in the gravity room, it had been a long three months but as they neared the planet they could not help but be happy. Another pure Saiyan was still alive and well, they hoped that he was not corrupted by his power as it would be a same to kill him. Just two more weeks and they would finally meet another kinsmen.

On the opposite side of the galaxy two space pods were flying at high speeds heading towards the energy source they picked up months ago. Inside the two pods the females had awaken from their long slumber and were excited. They could not wait to find the source of such great power. "Soon my mate we will meet and if you make me summit we will bring forth a new generation of powerful Saiyans." one of the females spoke. It was still a mystery as to why they were adrift in the first place, but they did not care the need to mate and reproduce was more important they the need to now how.

Back with Naruto he could not help but shiver, he had no idea what he was in for in the next months or the horrors he was about to face.

On a dying planet thousands of light years away a pair of eyes open from their slumber. He too had felt the enormous power surge and was excited. "Finally someone who has peaked my interest." he yelled as he let loose his own power cracking the planet in two. "Soon we will meet, I just hope you can manage to entertain me, kukukukuk." and he flew into space using his own power to make a cocoon to keep him alive.


End file.
